


two hundred and twenty-one bees

by allsovacant



Series: 221b Prompt Ficlet Challenge | 2019 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe, Gen, John has a secret crush on Sherlock, Prompt - Bees, Prompt Fic, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: John, Sherlock and bees.





	two hundred and twenty-one bees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookGirlWithLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlWithLove/gifts).



> Thank you for reading!

John stood at the foot of the wooden ladder watching the flurry of movements up on the tree house.

As if sensing his presence, a head of messy raven curls appeared by the window.

_Five minutes late, Watson. Sherlock will definitely have your hide._

"John! You're _late_!"

At seventeen, on a summer's night, boys like him were probably losing their virginity in a motel, instead, he's here, the only friend of their rich neighbor's son; fifteen year-old, William Sherlock Scott ' _Posh Boy_ ' Holmes.

"Hurry up!"

_And a bossy one too._

He went up and found Sherlock, pacing in front of a covered bee hive.

"What's up?" John asked.

"The two hundred and twentieth bee is missing!" Sherlock exclaimed, pointing at the hive.

"You've counted them?"

John was given an expression that meant _'Obviously.'_

"Right."

John looked around at the mess of their tree house but his gaze kept coming back at the boy pouting in front of him. Cute.

 _Rein yourself, Watson_.

His eyes lifted up and there it is— _they_. _Ah_. He smiled.

John leaned in closer to Sherlock before pointing at a little potted plant by the corner of the rooftop, where a pair of bees are snuggled on a flower.

" _Oh_." Sherlock breathed, blushing.

"Not two hundred and twenty, Sherlock." John whispered. "But _two hundred and twenty-one bees._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I envy you, Watson. You can actually rein yourself when Sherlock's around! 😏
> 
> Spam me with comments! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit: This was actually inspired by a photo of two bees snuggled on a flower. 🐝🐝😍  
> [](https://imgur.com/s5f8K1N)


End file.
